Doctor Strange Vol 3 9
| cover date = November, 1989 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Tom DeFalco | writers = Roy Thomas; Dann Thomas | pencilers = Jackson Guice | inkers = Jackson Guice | cover artists = Jackson Guice | colorists = Max Scheele | letterers = Janice Chiang | editors = Mike Rockwitz; Ralph Macchio | previous = ''Doctor Strange'' #8 | next = ''Doctor Strange'' #10 }} "That Was Then... This is Now" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Doctor Strange Supporting Characters: * Imei Chang * Rintrah * Sarah Wolfe * Topaz * Wong Villains: * Other Characters: * Donna Strange * Morgana Blessing * Janet Van Dyne (cover only) * Princess Diana (cover only) Creatures: * Locations: * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Greenwich Village :* Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum Items: * Cloak of Levitation * Eye of Agamotto * NOW Magazine * Dr. Strange: The Man - The Myth - The Magic Vehicles: * "The Book of the Vishanti: The Curse of the Darkhold, Part 1: The Montesi Formula" Plot Note: All characters, locations and items appear in flashback only. Appearances Characters: In alphabetical order * Captain Marvel II * Chthon * Damon Joquez * Doctor Strange * Dracula * Dragonus * Garth * Giuseppe Montesi * Gregor Russoff * Hannibal King * High Evolutionary * Jack Russell * Laura Russell * Lilith Drake * Lissa Russell * Mad Monk * Magnus * Marlene Blackgar * Miles Blackgar * Modred * Morgan Le Fay * Rachel Van Helsing * Scarlet Witch * Spider-Woman * Topaz * Urthona Groups: * Knights of Wundagore Races: * Werewolves * Mutants * Vampires Locations: * California :* Los Angeles :* Blackgar Island * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Avengers Mansion * Transylvania * Italy :* Rome :* Vatican * South of France * Transia :* Wundagore Mountain Items: * Book of the Vishanti * Darkhold Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia * The cover to this issue features Doctor Strange as well as his biographer Morgana Blessing. The inset photo is of a younger Stephen Strange along with Janet van Dyne and Princess Diana. * The title to the main story from this issue is taken from a 1971 novel by S.E. Hinton called That Was Then, This Is Now. The title is also a pun on NOW Magazine, a fictional tabloid published by the Daily Bugle. * The majority of the first story is presented as an excerpt from Morgana Blessing's book, Dr. Strange: The Man - The Myth - The Magic. * First appearance of Donna Strange, Doctor Strange's sister. She appears only in a photograph during the book excerpt sequence. * Reference is made to Doctor Strange's first published account in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #110. See also External Links * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #9 at MDP * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #9 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:1989 comic book issues Category:November, 1989 comic book issues